choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Marc Antony
Marc Antony, a character in the ''A Courtesan of Rome'' book, is Caesar's top lieutenant and one of your love interests. He is based off the real life Marc Antony. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Marc Antony has brown eyes, short brown hair in a buzz cut, an olive complexion, and medium stubble. He wears a dark grey muscle cuirass decorated in gold trim covering a purple-red tunic, a purple-red focale, a dark grey cingulum militare, a dark grey cloak, and dark grey arm bracers. You note his sun- and wind-burnt skin, scarred from long years of campaigning. Personality Marc Antony is ambitious and without scruples. According to Cassius, he is cruel to those beneath him and a sycophant to those above. His only discernible weakness appears to be his appreciation for beauty. Background When he was a boy, his father -an incompetent fool- was killed by pirates. He was only given power because he was incapable of abusing it effectively. His stepfather, a respected member of the aristocracy, was put to death for conspiracy against the state. By the age of 14, he was almost completely on his own. He was a troublemaker and a nobody that people thought would end up in a cell or dead in an alley. He thought of gladiators as kindred spirits because some of them overcame great adversity and became famous. To him as a boy, they seemed to have real power. Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 12: The Tribunal (Mentioned; Determinant) [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul * Chapter 2: Crossing the Rubicon * Chapter 3: The Aid of the Gods (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: The Hunt * Chapter 7: A Fighting Chance * Chapter 9: Power Vacuum * Chapter 10: Snakes in the Grass * Chapter 11: Trial By Combat * Chapter 12: Raising The Stakes * Chapter 13: Bread and Circus * Chapter 14: A Twist of Fate * Chapter 15: Best Served Cold * Chapter 16: Triumph * Chapter 17: A Life for a Life * Chapter 18: The Die is Cast * Chapter 19: A Warrior's Death * Chapter 20: The Liberators Relationships Main Character He's one of your love interests. He shares frequent banter and sexual tension with you. He is allured by your beauty and wit vis-a-vis with him. Even though Marc Antony is dangerous, Cassius suggests you speak to the former in regards to Syphax if you wish to free the latter. Antony "frees" him from a tribunal by having him fight for his life in the arena. When Syphax wins and is subsequently bought by Aquila's ludus, he is eventually forced to face Victus in the games. As you must use your influence and wiles with Antony to spare both men, you barter your freedom to become Antony's triumph to which he will present to Caesar upon his return. If you have romanced Antony previously, he tells you he doesn't wish to imagine you in Caesar's arms but you are the only person he trusts to gather information as part of Caesar's inner circle and bring it back to him. In Chapter 19, if you have sufficiently romanced Antony (or have enough Wiles), he is not angry at you for your attempt on Caesar's life. He is more angry that you were caught because you must face the consequences of your actions; you must fight for your freedom and innocence in the arena. He visits you at the gladiator barracks and you have the option to bathe and become intimate with him in the hidden springs. He confides in you about Caesar and that with Caesar taking most of the power, Antony is feeling restless. Julius Caesar Antony is one of Julius Caesar's most trusted friends. While Caesar marches to face Pompey's forces, Antony acts as his voice in Rome. When he hears news of Caesar's return to Rome with Cleopatra on his arm, Antony fears his influence and confidante with Caesar could be swaying. In Chapter 19, Antony says Caesar spends more time cavorting with Cleopatra than actually leading Rome. Antony hoped to retain some power when Caesar returned, but the latter claimed most of Antony's positions and luxuries for himself. Gallery Other Looks Marc Antony Full View.png|Full View Marc Antony Toga.png|Toga Marc Antony Tunic Full.jpg|Toga Full View Antony Underwear.jpg|Antony in his Underwear Marc Antony Shirtless.png|Shirtless Miscellaneous Marc Antony Ch17 Thumbs Up.jpg|Marc Antony thumbs up sign for gladiator fight Trivia *He is based on the real personhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Antony who lived in ancient Rome and the second Love Interest who is based off a real historical person. *On February 4, 2019, Jennifer Hepler, one of the writers for A Courtsan of Rome, confirmed from her Twitter that she is responsible for writing Marc Antony's character.https://twitter.com/JBHepler/status/1092560967777435648?s=19u * Before his first appearance in A Courtesan of Rome, he was mentioned by Kamilah in a premium flashback scene of Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 12. * He states his family home was a townhouse in Suburra. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Soldiers